Kingdom of Weshir
Historic of Name Originally Southern Wesh. Capital City Lepunn. Resources Spices, Metals, Fish Industry Cheap alloy manufacturing, Fishing for overseas, and slave transportation Trade Weshir mediates slave trade and exports its alloys and spices, but other than that needs coal from Weshin and lumber from the Arm, as well as other food from the South as import. Economy This economy is stable and strong, due msotly to slave trade up the east coast, but is quite poor in every other circumstance Currency The bronze Miash is the currency of the Wesh nations. It is stick like and comes in varying widths that denote worth. It is the exact same as used in Weshin, but valued differently. International Relations Kingdoms are much more willing to trade with this Wesh Kingdom, still thought poorly of, ever since their divide. Current Government Queen Morb and her sister queen Razatel, both leaders fighting for strength in their kingdoms and restoring what used to be their glory at the price of slavery. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery. Wesh style slavery – prevalent in Weshir and Weshin, and somewhat in Elroth and Suraminth. This style slavery takes a slave, per family and ONLY family, for the slave’s life. In Weshir and Weshin, the slaves are essentially used as chattel and some are treated better and some treated worse. They have no rights, can be beaten. Occasionally these slaves are traded, within the first year is legal and it goes between the Wesh kingdoms, across the Kingdom Strait, and sometimes into Elroth (this is becoming less so). Education Tutors are responsible for early childhoood learning, but apprenticeship style learning follows as was the old style in the Wesh kingdom. Local Vigilantes Local vigilantes are all pirates, taking down and freeing slave ships, which is somewhat successful but many more do slip thorugh. They do what they can and try their best to interfere with human trafficking. Language Jorsett; Mirkatt Holidays Jier is the celebration of courage and individual accomplishments are celebrate. They also have a day where people trade items. Religion More worship of Deavaelai (Travel) in port cities Marriage and Sexuality Marraige is solely for children; both members have partners outside marraige and see marraige as financial stability Naming System Named after a third generation name, and the family name is place specific. Food Their prize themselves of wrapped dishes, like pies or foldovers, food that contains food and is typically baked.They do make a very good pie. Fashion Again, very little is worn here, and usually it is a mark of identity, with very little variation over lifetime. Decorated bands, or loin clothes, are typically seen here. Predominant Art Forms Preferred metal working in the form of statues or architecture and other things that can be molded, but metal is the best medium. Sometimes class or sculpting will come from here. Medicine Surprisingly carefully measured and studied herb lore, very very effective, near as much as Cylos. Their past with Wesh and previously being the same nation really helps this knowledge. Magic Prevalence Has a lot of access to magic due to international relations but rarely can afford it, but uses what is available when possible. They use it to protect their trade, their biggest economic boon, and little else General Appearance Identical in build and skin to their cousin Wesh nation, the biggest difference is that they look better off. Category:Kingdoms